Field
This disclosure is generally related to remote control devices, or any other devices, that feature configurable and interchangeable pre-labeled buttons. These remote control devices may be used to control media systems, for example.
Background
In today's world, on-demand availability of content—such as movies, TV shows and music, to name just a few examples—is commonplace. Several commercially available media systems are currently in the market that provide such on-demand services. Often these systems come from the manufacturer with remote control devices that have a number of pre-selected fixed, pre-labeled shortcut buttons that each corresponds to an online commercial streaming service or vendor. However, with such control devices, the user does not have the ability to re-arrange these buttons according to preference, or replace them with different ones that provide shortcuts to more favorable online commercial streaming content.